The present developments are directed generally to window blind apparatuses, but more particularly to a magnetic cordless blind apparatus of a type that may typically be used for residential and commercial window coverings.
A window blind apparatus generally consists of instrumentalities to screen a window, with generally similar results to those obtained by fitting curtains. Blind apparatuses may be the same width and height as the window itself or they may be slightly wider, taller, or smaller depending on whether they are fixed inside or outside the window's reveal (i.e. the wall recess within which the window itself is fixed).
Window blind apparatuses may be used for various purposes. They can have the effect of blocking unwanted heat, light of the sun, unwanted viewing from those outside the window or they can have insulative effects in cold weather. They may also reduce or mitigate light to varying degrees, depending on the design. Many kinds of blind apparatuses strive to provide the user with varying balances of privacy and shade. Blind apparatuses may be constructed of a number of different materials and manufactured in a number of different ways. They may be adjustable in a variety of ways to effect the foregoing.
Currently, the market for adjustable window blind apparatuses that can be positioned relative to the window generally includes “top-down, bottom-up” blind apparatuses. Such blind apparatuses generally must be purchased in conjunction with installation services, putting an additional premium on the price. Additionally, of the companies that manufacture cellular blind apparatuses, a few manufacture top-down, bottom-up shades which utilize a cord mechanism to lower and raise the blind apparatuses. This cord mechanism can wear out and/or break.
Other manufacturers market a so-called “cordless lift control,” “cordless top-down/bottom-up lift control” or “cordless system” but none of those presently-marketed blinds are truly free of cords. Instead, such blinds generally use a headrail at the top of the window to which cords are attached to raise or lower the blind. Additionally many of the so-called “cordless lift system” features can only be found on top-down blinds.
Improvements and/or alternatives may be available in window blind technologies.